This invention relates generally to a novel adjustable overhead door holder assembly and, more particularly, to a friction adjusted overhead mounted door holder assembly having a low profile suitable for mounting in a door top inset.
Temporarily holding a door in an open position is often necessary for convenience and safety. One commonly employed method uses an overhead mounted door control device that includes a pivoting arm attached between an upper portion of a door jamb and an upper part of a door. When the door is to be held open at an angle that does not exceed about 110 degrees, an overhead mounted door control device is efficient, effective, convenient to install and maintain, is less subject to damage by vandalism or accidents, and does not present a potential stumbling hazard.
However, many conventional overhead mounted door control devices are difficult to properly mount in an inset door top because of their thickness. The time consuming and expensive modifications to the door required to properly fit the door holder, can cause building managers to omit or postpone installation of door holders necessary for convenience or safety. Alternatively, marginal performance conventional low profile door holders may be attached, leading to dissatisfaction and high maintenance and replacement costs.
What is needed is an overhead door holder assembly that is durable, easy to install as an inset into the top of a door, and adjustable or replaceable with minimal effort and expertise. The door holder should be set to permit easy engagement to hold the door against minor jostling contacts, and yet still permit closing the door without undue effort. In addition, the door hold position should be easily selectable and act at any angle of door opening.
Such a door holder should not require special tools for installation or maintenance, and should have features to prevent damage from violent or forceful door opening. The door should automatically be held in an open position after it is swung open to a predetermined angle, and should allow for easy controllable release from its held open position when desired.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.